


Glances

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [26]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even in their consistency, Mush doesn't know what each day will bring





	Glances

**Author's Note:**

> Day #26: Gone

Blink was taking too long. Mush had been waiting nearly ten minutes, a rarity when it came to Blink’s timeliness and worry crept into his mind. Blink had urged Mush to go downstairs, but with the seconds ticking by, Mush was becoming restless. 

Shaking his head, he ignored Blink’s request and marched back up to the bunk room, opening the door slowly to give Blink as much warning as he could. Except, Blink wasn’t paying attention to the door at all. His blankets were thrown off his bed, pillow on the floor, and Blink was pushing his mattress off the frame.

Mush watched, almost frightened by Blink’s erratic behavior. He was searching, but for what, Mush couldn’t say. Taking a hesitant step into the room, Mush made his way over to Blink, who had taken to laying on his stomach and grasping at the floorboards.

“Blink?” Mush ventured, standing where Blink could see him. 

He jumped when Blink whipped his head up, but between the two of them, Mush couldn’t tell who was more frightened. 

“Oh–I, uh,” Blink scrambled to his feet, avoiding eye contact with Mush. “Just cleaning. You know.”

“No, I don’t,” Mush mumbled, taking sudden interest in the worn bed frame. “I ain’t never seen you like this before.”

Blink’s face turned red then, his eye cast downward. It was a terse moment, Mush pushing with his silence and Blink fumbling over his words.

“I can’t find it. The stone you gave me. It’s gone.”

A wave of relief washed over Mush, his smile unstoppable. He had assumed the worst, though the way Blink acted, he must’ve thought so. 

“I’ll get you another one,” Mush reached out, taking Blink’s hand.

Blink sighed, his shoulders sagging. “But that one was real special. We...that day…”

“I know,” Mush tugged Blink close until the two were wrapped up in a hug. “But there’s always more stones, Blink. What we got, it’s more than that.”

Relaxing into Mush’s hug, Blink held tight until Mush was sure their heartbeats were synchronized. He was touched Blink had fussed so much over the small gift and thought over how to make it up to him. 

“Come on. Let’s make your bed and head out,” Mush squeezed before the two parted. “We’ll look for stones when we sell.”

Adding a wink at the end, Mush set to pulling Blink’s bed back into place and the other boy jumped in, the two unable to hold back their grins as they tidied up the room. 

Heading back down the stairs, Mush kept looking back at Blink over his shoulder, his spirit lifting as Blink’s normal, rushed attitude pushed them out of the lodging house and into the streets. Their hands grazed a few times as they caught up with the other newsies, the two of them making up different stories when questioned on their whereabouts. 

When they finally had their papers in hand, Blink set out first with steel determination, pointing out every stone he could spot. Mush’s laughter filled the air and when Blink gave him a wide smile in return, Mush knew the day would end with more than just a stone to seal their love.

**Author's Note:**

> man;;;i can't believe there's only 4 days left after this one....
> 
>  
> 
> [Chumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
